Missing Pieces
by StarGazingLikeABoss
Summary: A peak into Sasame's heart and discover scraps of emotions he always felt for Mawata. A SasameXMawata fiction, scribbled writing.


My first fan fiction of Pretear hope you guys like it. Small scraps about Sasame and Mawata

I like the pair a lot and hope though many of you won't like them being together, but will give it a shot and like them from my view of poi**nt**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the character of Pretear **

Pretear- Missing pieces (Sasame X Mawata)

One-shot

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Missing pieces**

**Sasame X Mawata**

_"---Music is what FEELINGS--- sound like---"_

He heard her voice for the first time and instantly felt he needs to hear it again. It was like a _drug_, he went in that mansion to hear her sing every single night.

He stood leaning over the closed door, face upward, eyes closed. As she would end her song he used to leave silently to his own job as a jockey.

He never saw her face… didn't want to. Every time she would start singing her melodious voice would cut him away from his sorrow, from his loneliness. It held a power to relief him from Takao's love. She used to take him to a different world away from all the worries and affairs.

But then it stopped……

.....and he _left_.

The first time he came to look for Himeno he was taken aback, it was the same mansion.

Years back the voice that drove him crazy was not Himino's it was someone else. But at that moment it didn't matter because as a knight of sound he shouldn't really think about wasting his time behind something else, He needs to protect the Pretear.

Even though he strongly vowed...... he couldn't fulfill it. He couldn't stop himself, she drove him to search for her again and again.

It was that day when he was sitting alone on a pillar after running away from Himino and Hayate he was listening each and everyone's conversation on how the mission was going.

But then again he was messed up himself. He was confused about him being the Knight. Did he really want to vanish protecting the Pretear from the Princess of disaster. Was it worth it? Does he really have to hurt Takao… the person he is been in love for sixteen years? His mind jumbled. Here he was asking questions he doesn't have any answer of.

It was painful. Bearing this sorrow all to himself no one to share. No one to give him advice and look at him solving others problem.

Sasame Jumped off the pillar and started walking towards the mansion again.

But then he heard her. It him not from the voice but from the silent sobs.

She was crying…

He ran towards the voice. He couldn't help it. Her sobs sending chill down his spine.

It was getting clearer and clearer… clearer until he stopped

"Sasame.. Sasame… Sasame…" she chanted as she cried

Eyes held shock as he heard his name been repeated again and again.

He was right in front of the same door mere inches away from that girl. He could feel the warm aroma from the other side of the solid barrier.

She was leaning over the closed door. her weak body slided down, slipping to a sitting position. No she was not aright, not physically nor mentally. Her voice cracked from soreness and her frail body was almost broken....

He walked slowly as his hand glided over the door, tracing it with his palm. The shock of his name been chanted still haunting him.

He didn't dare twirling the door knob. He doesn't want to see her. This wrecked girl... He is too selfish of his own feeling of cowardliness.

Sasame slided on the floor, his own body leaning over the closed door. The girl, she was still crying. His name, she repeated was like daggers in his heart.

She was a broken doll… Misery ever loped her more. It was like she even took his part of pain and drowned into the never ending sea of sorrowfulness.

His emotions, were nothing compared to.... hers.

"Mowata…" He whispered...

* * *

He loved Takao, that's what he believes and became her servant. It was his own willingness… he wanted to punish himself for leaving Takao in that dark cage, for sealing her all alone. He wanted to make it up to her, to remove the guilt his being carrying so long.

He loved her. He loved her. He loved Takao… but then why is he hesitant to hurt Mawata…

It is for Takao right? It is for her..

She is lying on her bed headphone in her ears listening to _his_ advice… tears glided her flushed cheek. Crying for him to save her from this cage of loneliness.

* * *

She turned…

his breathe caught in his throat

Her eyes wide in shock….

"So we meet again Mawata" He stated in his usual voice

"Sasame" She whispered

and in that exact moment he went numb….his heart regained the same pain he felt before

* * *

He felt lots of shattered emotion hovering around while he lured Mawata into his trap. Made her believe he will always be with her no matter what. Made her accept the hatred and hate everyone. Cause that exists in her heart and she needs to embrace it.

It practically tore him apart seeing her helplessly sitting on the ground. Her eyes dry and hollow…. her body fragile and white. Her heart shattered into thousand pieces. She was living dead. Hatred, pain, solitude consumed her heart.

He already sinned did not he? Then why kissing Takako in front of Mawata felt this.... horrible?

She wants to cry but she can't and it's his entire fault.

She will die and so will everyone.

She will rot suffering death.

She…

She... doesn't deserve this....

He felt _helpless_ for the first time

* * *

The rain had no intention of stopping any sooner. His tired figure walked through the crowd. Face and body drenched from the downpour. Hands in his pocket, silver hair soaked falling over his face.

He was beyond popular with the girls. It was like where ever he went they suit to follow him everywhere. But now the rain was kind of preventing the girls from seeing him. They were too busy escaping but him, he wants to stay….

It's been three years since the grand fight; He got what he always wanted. Everything was in peace. Lefenia, this world and even the Lefea Knights were safe. Everything was alright...

everything except him…..

Takao and he weren't together anymore. It was after a month of the great battle he realized she was just like a sister to him. He cared for her, he loved her, and he wanted to protect her but not like her lover but like a brother. As for Takao she still used to love Hayata but sooner found love in Go.

He was alone. The guilt of hurting the broken girl who comforted him with her voice was more than anything he felt before. It drove him insane. How much he wanted to talk to her… to lessen the pain… to see her he couldn't. After what he done to her he can't bring himself to present towards her.

But he never left his job as a jockey. He knew she used to listen to him and maybe that was the only way they still were connected to each other. Though she doesn't write anymore… he could tell… he knew her style of writing.

How many hearts he canceled with his voice, looks and even attitude he doesn't know. The only thing he knew was he never found peace. He was miserable… miserably lost

He was always in the mansion… The only gate to Lefenia was the huge garden. Once a while he used to hang out in the mansion but never did he saw Mawata in the same place as him.

It was strange… but reasonable too, he _shattered _her after all.

Hayame used to talk about her a lot. That how happy she was and entirely changed. She used to smile, talk to others and how beautiful she turned out to be. She was a seventeen year old pretty young lady.

Her voice he didn't hear for three years. Living in the same mansion... same place still he didn't hear her talk. As a knight of sound he could easily trace her voice and listen to it, he tried countless of times... helplessly... but failed in the end.

He was now in front of the same door he left three years back. Leaning on it he adjusted his specs. His energy drained as he slithered to the ground. How he needs her voice. It's driving him crazy, insane, wild.

He was such a fool pushing her away instead of pulling her into his arm. How stupid he is… how heartless… how alone.

"Sasame…" He froze as he heard her painful whisper from the other side of the door….

after three years…

"Ma-aw-ata..." He stuttered helplessly

She didn't answer. A silent but heavy aroma filled the space. It was like all the sounds were drifted away by some force. The only sound was the sound of heavy lightening that was screaming outside. It was a horrible night yet the greatest night to Sasame

"Please don't stop…" Sasame whispered desperately "Don't stop..."

"I...I..." Mawata stuttered in almost whisper

There was silent again as neither of them knew what to say to each other. It was like The Knight of sound was soundless himself, he lost all his power. He was powerless when he was with her.

He couldn't help but ask…

"Can you sing for me Mawata" Sasame whispered silently "I want you to talk to me again"

It was frantic, he needed her and that's all... he doesn't care anymore doesn't care what she feels about him… he needed her... A selfish desire.

A selfish desire to make her _his_

"That would be good…" She whispered as a single tear ran down her rosy cheek….

End!

* * *

**This is the end of the story. I like the ending this was. **

**Thnx for reading please REVIEW! it will mean the world to me**

**:)  
**


End file.
